


what's in the box

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, sort of nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: daniel has something for seongwu.





	what's in the box

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: don't expect too much. hahaha
> 
> This is another result of my impulsive writing. I'm sorry if it includes typos and wrong grammar.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seongwu is closing his cafe when a ding from his phone refrained him to do so. He didn’t expect any message besides a certain someone.

 

_“I’ll be home late. But I have something for you there. Try it!”_

 

Seongwu’s eyebrows met each other and wonders what kind is it again this time.

 

 _“Daniel. Please. Don’t tell me it’s one of those experimental muffins you bought from the bakery down the street because their colors are cute. It’s disgusting.”_ he replied.

 

_“Hyung! of course not! Just try it.”_

 

Seongwu sighed and prayed to heavens, it’s not something weird and he can use for his daily life instead.

 

_“Seriously, Kang Daniel I’m warning you if this is bad again.”_

 

_“Just trust me okay? I’ll go home as fast as I can so I can see you. I love you!”_

 

The raven haired male put his phone in his bag and drove his way home. It is Daniel who always introduces new things to him. His heart swells everytime the younger wants to try something new and mesmerized like an overgrown puppy wagging his tail. What the younger wants to try or do something, Seongwu is just fine with everything as long as Daniel is happy. 

 

~o~

 

Seongwu arrived at home feeling tired, so he just ate a slice of their leftover pizza and took a quick warm shower to calm his mind and body after a packed day at the cafe. After changing to his pajamas, Seongwu noticed a big white flat box on their bed. “What is this?” he said as he touched it.

 

The box is sealed and comes a long with a yellow note with a very familiar writing. _"_ _Babe, I bought this for you. Try it! ♥ - KD"_

 

“Oh. So this what Daniel wants me to try.” Seongwu said as he lift up the box and sniffed it. It has no smell so maybe it is not food. _Thank goodness._ He thought.

 

He shake the box but there is no rattling or something. “There’s nothing suspicious though maybe it is not something weird.” Seongwu convinced himself.

 

He starts to take off the seal and slowly remove the cover. He took a peek first and saw white cloth under and covered it again. “Did he bought me a new suit?” Seongwu said with hope. He didn’t wasted any time to open it but a gasp escaped from his mouth instead.

 

Because it's not a suit. _It's a dress!_

 

Seongwu lifted the cloth and he is right. It is a white dress with laces beautiful intricates over the white silk under. It is not fit for him too because it is too short for his built. He wanted to call his boyfriend and nag him for this weird idea again. Seongwu is determined to throw it because why the hell he will wear this tiny dress?!

 

His angry thoughts are interrupted when someone entered the room. It is the culprit. His teasing and annoying boyfriend. Kang Daniel.

 

The blonde lowered his head to steal a peck on Seongwu’s lips only to be met by the latter’s glaring eyes. _So cute._ Daniel thought.

 

“What the hell is this? Explain.” Seongwu said.

 

“Huh? I told you I bought something for you. Don’t you like it?” Daniel innocently asks.

 

“Why would I like it? It’s a dress, Daniel! I can’t wear it!” Seongwu cheeks are puffed and red, sign that he is really angry.

 

“But it’s pretty.” The younger defended.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes because sometimes he just can’t get what is going on his boyfriend’s head. “Daniel, may I remind you that your lover is a guy. Try to give me something I can practically use okay?” He tried to sound calm.

 

Daniel starts to be on his _kicked-puppy-mode._ Head facing the ground with an adorable pout and sad eyes. This technique is surely old as Seongwu saw it many times everytime they have an argument. But most of times, no, always, he is always falling for it.

 

He sighed, lips pressed to thin lines. “Okay. Don’t be sad anymore. What do you want me to do with this? You know, we can just give it to my sister. I think she--”

 

“No!” Seongwu was startled as Daniel barked.

 

“Puppy don’t be mad. Okay. Calm down. What will I do with this?” Seongwu tried to tame his angry puppy boyfriend.

 

Daniel displayed a playful grin. “I want you to wear it.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Wear it hyung. It looks pretty on you!” Daniel said with excitement.

 

The older is just so tired to argue and followed Daniel’s request. He take the dress once again and put it on his head. The dress is too small as he struggles to take out his head. Then, he proceeds to the sleeves which is so much harder than the first one. Seongwu is afraid that in any second, the cloth will ripped on its own.

 

Looking at the older’s struggle, Daniel takes a step closer and sighed. “Babe, that is not how you do it.” His voice is a pitch higher, more sounded like a complaint.

 

Seongwu looked at him annoyingly. “Then how Mr. Kang? You’re making me look like fool!”

 

“Yeah. Seongwu, you silly. Take off your pajamas first and then wear it.” Daniel instructed as it is easy like popping a bag of jellies.

 

The raven haired male’s brows twitched to Daniel’s words. “Wh-what? Why?”

 

“Hyung, you know. You’re making this hard for both of us. Just wear it. And that’s it.”

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes, trying to understand the younger. He took off the dress once again and proceeds to the bathroom and starts changing.

 

~o~

 

Daniel discards the box out of their bed and sat on the edge waiting for Seongwu. The bathroom’s door slowly opened which made Daniel snapped out as light footsteps went out. Seongwu is already wearing the dress.

 

Daniel looked at him endearingly. From his pink hued toes to those long milky legs, dress fit beautifully to his curves up to his tussled hair. The younger’s mouth is agape and just staring deeply to Seongwu. The latter took a few steps closer to Daniel who immediately rose from his seat.

 

“You...you looked beautiful.”

 

“Lies. Do you know how much struggle I went to wear this?” Seongwu complained with a pout. His ears and cheeks are burning, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze because of embarrassment.

 

Daniel chuckled and put his arms around his waist. He tugged the older and closed the gap between their torsos. “No. Babe. You’re stunning as always.”

 

Seongwu scoffed but also let out a laughter. Daniel can’t help it to be drawn by Seongwu’s smile. But he is also bewitched as the older looked ethereal in that dress that hugs his lithe body and the ends only hanging right under his buttcheeks.

 

The younger found his hands wandering under the hem of the dress. Seongwu breathe hitched and look at his boyfriend who is staring deeply into his eyes. His hands slowly tugging the hem of the dress upwards which sends shivers to Seongwu’s spine and made him close his eyes.

 

When he opened them, Daniel is still staring at him eyes moving down to his lips. The younger licked his own and captures Seongwu’s lips all of sudden. The latter let out a gasp before he kissed back. They kissed hungrily, lips dancing on their own, tongues busy exploring each other’s cavern, sharing the same breathe.

 

As the couple busy devouring each other, Daniel sneaks his hands beneath the dress and met by a warm and soft skin instead. He pulled out from the kiss and asks. “Hyung? You’re not wearing boxers?”

 

Seongwu looked at him sheepishly. “Why? I thought we’re on the same page?”

 

Daniel grinned as he captured the older’s lips again and kissed him deeply. “Yes, we are.” Seongwu chuckled and Daniel immediately settled him to bed. The blonde found his way above him, playfully lifting up the dress up to Seongwu’s chest and started his happy trail.

 

 

* * *

 

 Btw, I wrote this fic based on this pic I found while lurking on Twitter. Haha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't write smut ;( Nonetheless, I hope you liked this. ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are very well-appreciated. <3


End file.
